Prólogo
by Fininhasoyyo
Summary: Por que Marcus Corvinus se submeteria a Victor, dando-lhe a precedência sobre o clã do qual ele era o verdadeiro patriarca
1. Chapter 1

No Começo

Elizabeth dirigiu-se à Amélia e comunicou-a que iria retirar-se. Não esperou uma resposta – não estava obrigada a fazê-lo. E, quando a senhora do castelo a viu despedir-se do Príncipe Bukowski e este retribuiu a deferência com uma mesura muito profunda, Amélia sentiu alívio por vê-la sair.

Era um fato que o _status _de Elizabeth era alavancado por ser de nobreza superior àquela de Amélia. Por isso, a segunda mulher de Victor sabia que, instintivamente, todos ali reconheciam uma precedência oficiosa da irmã da primeira esposa falecida. Somente a ausência da cunhada de Victor assegurava para Amélia a presidência inconteste da corte.

Amélia suspirou repetindo a si mesma que tudo logo teria um fim: Elizabeth seria trancada num convento às margens do Moldava e, então, ninguém mais teria dúvidas quanto ao grau de respeito que se deveria dar à esposa de Lord Victor.

De qualquer maneira, Amélia esperou até que Elizabeth houvesse desaparecido pela porta lateral.

"Vai cometer sua excentricidade noturna", murmurou rancorosa.

Elizabeth gostava de pequenas caminhadas ao longo das amuradas à luz da lua. Fazia-se acompanhar da aia, Anna, e se contentava com duas modestas rondas e alguns minutos de meditação num banco postado entre as cavalariças e a ferraria. Dali, poderia ver a lua nas noites de verão e outono bem tranqüila. O trabalho ali se encerrava nas primeiras horas da noite. À hora da ceia, já estava tudo quieto. Victor teria preferido que a cunhada se restringisse ao terraço oculto no vão entre as torres leste e sul, mas Elizabeth detestava o lugar. O muro era alto demais para se poder admirar a vista do rio ou do vale e Irene havia enchido-o com um pomar de laranjeiras e limoeiros deixando espaço para três bancos de mármore acanhados num ambiente sem conforto ou graça.

Para completar, os aposentos do Sr. Tannis tinham acesso privilegiado ao terraço... O pomar exótico oferecia tanto abrigo contra isso quanto contra o sol.

Duas rondas silenciosas, exceto pelos cumprimentos do capitão da guarda e seu sargento quando passou sobre o portão principal. Então, chegou ao banco. Havia uma luz fraca vinda de uma janelinha no final da construção, mas tudo parecia vazio. Anna postou-se estrategicamente junto ao pessegueiro que era a única coisa verde no pátio de forma a ficar de frente para a parte central do grande largo que dava à porta principal do castelo sem perder a patroa de vista. Dali poderia flertar com o soldado louro de guarda junto à primeira torre do portão e perceber se Elizabeth a chamasse.

No estábulo, ouviu os sons de cavalos inquietos. Elizabeth olhou ao redor e não notou nenhum movimento. Talvez, os animais também tivessem dificuldade para dormir... Suspirou, concentrou-se para iniciar uma fieira de orações com o olhar devotamente fixado na lua que emitia um brilho excepcional naquela noite.

Os cavalos continuavam inquietos, mas para Elizabeth isso já não tinha importância. Um piado de pássaro chamou-lhe a atenção. Olhou instintivamente para cima, na direção da torre mais afastada das ameias: a torre leste onde Victor acomodava sua família em aposentos grandes e lúgubres. Na janela mais alta, brilhava a luz de muitas velas.

Victor estava morrendo.

E já o fazia há meses agora. Supersticiosamente, não deixava que o quarto ficasse escuro. Velas deveriam ser em quantidade suficiente para iluminar seu quarto quase tanto quanto o sol. Seus três capitães se revezavam à sua cabeceira. Amélia o encontrava pela manhã, quando seu humor era melhor. Victor fazia questão de reservar o melhor para a esposa: não a queria aborrecida com alguma grosseria fruto de dor ou cansaço.

Tannis geralmente chegava à hora do repasto. Anotava os ditados de Victor, especializando-se em interpretar-lhe os sibilos e sussurros. E tolerando pacientemente seus urros e guinchos. Não havia limites para a tolerância instilada num bajulador do quilate de Tannis. Um observador superficial acharia que ele não passava de um guarda-livros aprimorado, mas o homem demonstrara grande tenacidade em ganhar sua ascensão às custas de autonegação e um talento literário vazio de estilo, mas prenhe de senso de oportunidade. O secretário pessoal de Victor poderia tomar o evento mais ordinário e quotidiano e pintá-lo como um espetáculo de sabedoria, magnanimidade ou grandeza.

Tannis estava construindo um estadista a partir de um senhor feudal cujo maior talento havia consistido em gastar dois terços da herança paterna na formação de um exército de dimensões modestas, mas absurdamente profissional. Com o terço restante, comprou as graças do Duque Alexis e levara sua filha mais velha com o melhor butim por dote. A caçula, pequena, foi casada para a conveniência de Victor.

O dote de Irene comprara terras e sua ascendência que se gabava bizantina, prestígio junto aos reinos e principados mais importantes da Europa Oriental. Victor era tratado como um igual por cabeças coroadas e seu apoio era cortejado por elas. Nunca era um vassalo que quisessem submeter, mas um aliado que pretendiam cooptar.

A ambição e a ganância de Victor eram as únicas coisas que não definhavam com sua doença. Mesmo às portas da morte, estava lúcido para se preocupar em despacharElizabeth para o convento a fim de "administrar-lhe" a fortuna legada por um marido morto tolamente numa batalha sem importância contra os Turcos. Nemet Von Brühl cometera a maior das tolices antes disso: em quinze anos de casamento não conseguira a façanha de engendrar descendência. Seu patrimônio e sua viúva eram presas fáceis para o novo _pater familias_ da linha de Galati.

O dinheiro deElizabeth compraria maiores honrarias ou mais tropas. Victor ainda não se havia decidido sobre o melhor emprego. Havia um número considerável de propriedades – inclusive em cidades como Bucareste e Sófia.

Elizabeth imaginava que o amor ao dinheiro conservaria Victor vivo pelo tempo suficiente para desferir o golpe contra ela. Mas, um novo fôlego foi dado à carcaça do cunhado pela visita de um estranho, um estrangeiro.

Há um mês, contudo, algo estranho acontecia no andar mais alto da torre. Somente os capitães e soldados haviam sido mantidos no serviço de quarto de Victor. E apenas os membros maisaltos da corte eram admitidos com regularidade a sua alcova. As alterações ocorreram após a chegada do forasteiro na noite de 1º de maio.

O soldado disseraà Anna que se tratava de um cavalheiro muito distinto, montando um cavalo e envergando armadura caríssimos. Era um nobre senhor de posses. Viera da Hungria confessadamente em busca de ajuda de Victor e de seus exércitos.

Ninguém via muito o tal visitante. Ele só ia à presença de Victor à noite e, nestes encontros, somente Amélia, o Capitão Sebastian Farkas, e, após umas duas semanas, Tannis podiam privar da companhia de Lord Markus Corvinus.

Pelas fofocas na caserna, escassas e truncadas, Markus recorria à ajuda profissional para debelar um poderoso inimigo que estava arrasando suas terras húngaras. Não se tinha certeza se eram Turcos, bárbaros ou animais selvagens. O que quer que ameaçasse os domínios de Corvinus se encaixava em descrições aplicáveis a guerreiros implacáveis e a infestações de gafanhotos ou raposas.

Elizabeth não queria desculpas para visitar o cunhado. Depois queMarkus se instalou no antigo quarto da primeira mulher de Lord Victor, seu acesso ao último andar da torre fora convenientemente cortado. Sonja, a sobrinha – filha única de Victor – foi rebaixada ao andar de sua tia. E então Elizabeth teve certeza de que grandes negociações e planos eram engendrados nos aposentos de Victor.

Era estranho que em seus últimos dias, Victor se consumisse com maquinações e alianças com um misterioso e esquivo nobre de uma linhagem pouco conhecida...

* * *

Markus separou-se da presa de súbito. Respirou fundo e o ar estava impregnado com o cheiro do sangue fresco. Era só o aroma: o cavalo era como uma taça vazia.

De quem seria o cavalo? Ali, decócoras, Markus se viu preocupado com aquela questão tão mesquinha, mas suficientemente inquietante. Era o segundo cavalo em menos de dois meses. Imaginava se não iriam associá-lo com animais mortos de forma tão selvagem. Fitouo animal, um belo corcel branco, forte e manso. Alisou-lhe a crina e sentiu pena.

Mas, ele era, antes de tudo, um resignado com sua natureza e as necessidades que ela lhe impunha. Eram os cavalos ou, pelas suas contas, metade da criadagem – ou os campesinos dispersos no vilarejo a meio quilômetro das muralhas do castelo de Victor.

Ergueu-se perfeitamente satisfeito e consciente de que era hora de subir ao seu quarto, aprumar-se e apresentar-se à sala daLady Amélia. Seria cortês e gentil o suficiente para que todos se esquecessem de sua palidez mórbida e de seus olhos de um azul aguado mas ligeiramente luminescente. Lady Amélia lhe disse que seria bom se conhecesse o círculo cortesão de Victor para testar-lhes o escol e os merecimentos. Avaliar o potencial daquela gente de quem Lord Victor tanto se orgulhava.

Fitou o cavalo de novo perguntando-se se não seria o caso de atirá-lo por sobre as muralhas ao sul, sepultando-o no desfiladeiro que guarnecia naturalmente aquela porção da fortaleza. Como fazia desde criança, coçou o queixo tomado de pena e calculando a probabilidade de se armar uma confusão entre a soldadesca e a criadagem acerca de um bem do senhor do castelo subitamente desaparecido.

Olhou para a mão e notou-a suja de sangue. Fez um muxoxo e casualmente olhou pela janelinha a sua frente e avistou a criada deElizabeth. A moça estava entretida com algo que ele não podia ver. Algo oculto pela ferraria adiante.

Esgueirou-se divertido até a porta do estábulo e quando se atreveu a por a cabeça para fora, ficou paralisado.

Ali, a uns dez metros de distância, Lady Elizabeth jazia sentada na mais perfeita imobilidade. Uma estátua fixa no ato de rezar contritamente com os olhos vidrados na lua. O efeito foi instantâneo sobre ele. Um arrebatamento que só poderia ser comparado às descrições de êxtases experimentados pelos santos cujas histórias inundavam a biblioteca de seu pai. A atração era tal que logo estava de pé à porta do estábulo, o corpo teso olhando a criaturinha estática.

Se seu coração ainda pudesse bater, já teria saído pela boca. Era um misto de agonia e de alegria que o pregava no chão, fazia surgir mil palavras de amor em sua mente e deixava sua língua dormente na boca. Levou as mãos ao peito, apertou-as ali. Como gostaria que seu coração batesse. Um pulso que fosse, para fazer justiça à felicidade que sentia.

Olhou para suas mãos, incapazes de dar vida ao seu coração inerte e, então, se deu conta: seu rosto, seus braços e seu peito estavam sujos de sangue. Num milésimo de segundo ocultou-se atrás da parede do estábulo. Surpreendeu-se porque estava realmente ofegando. O peito arfava instintivamente. Olhou ao redor envergonhado e apreensivo.

No final do corredor das baias jazia a cabeça do cavalo. Num gancho acima dela, suas roupas: uma túnica simples, das que se veste no quarto, e um cinto fino com a adaga que seu pai lhe dera ainda menino. Um mimo decorativo com cabo de marfim talhado com a história de Alexandre, o Grande e seu encontro mítico com o seu maior e mais fiel companheiro: Bucéfalo.

E ele acabara de matar o bucéfalo de alguém...

Ali fora, a razão de sua existência contemplava a lua com fervor de santa e se ele se apresentasse a ela naquele estado, estaria perdido. Uma imagem maligna digna de repulsa e medo.

Pôs-se a rodar comoum animal bêbado e sem rumo pelo corredor do estábulo em busca de um balde com água, um cocho ou uma mísera esponja úmida que pudesse se prestar a limpar-lhe as evidências do jantar. Quando se recompusesse, seria impertinente. Caminharia até ela e se apresentaria sem pudores. E ela saberia só de olhar nos seus olhos que ele era todo amor.

Fantasiava os presentes que lhe daria, os versos que comporia e a glória de, enfim, estar com ela, entregar-se como um brinquedo, um escravo... Quando a abraçasse e a cobrisse de beijos, não se separariam jamais!

"Lady Elizabeth?", chamou alguém ali fora.

Markus havia achado um cocho, mas sua atenção foi atraída pela voz que dava nome a sua alma. Conhecia aquela voz e os sentimentos que vibravam nela o fizeram tremer de ódio.

O Sr. Tannis, o guarda-livros presunçoso de Lord Victor. O secretário que seu anfitrião julgava digno de compartilhar a grandiosidade das propostas queMarkus tinha a fazer para o grande senhor da guerra do sul. Tannis era um sicofanta que amargava uma longa escada rumo ao topo – o topo sendo o escabelo em que Victor pousasse os pés. Um bajulador sofre de uma espécie mórbida de desprendimento: define-se por seu objeto de bajulação e só pode conceber um mundo em que ele não exista se conseguir substituí-lo por alguém maior e melhor.

Pessoalmente, fazer de Tannis uma criatura como ele, era, na opinião deMarkus, um desperdício e uma ofensa. Afinal, Tannis já era um sanguessuga, não era mesmo? Para quê dar-lhe a imortalidade?

Mas, agora, Tannis estava ali fora, mal administrando seu baixo-ventre. Markus concentrou-se no balde e lavou-se da melhor maneira que pôde. Esfregou o rosto, o peito e os braços. Examinou-se e achou que estava ao menos livre dos vestígios de sua dieta sangrenta. Vestiu-se, cingiu-se com sua adaga de menino e inflou o peito.

Ali fora, Tannis ousava ficar sob o mesmo céu que sua dama. Ele deu um passo e surpreendeu-se ao vacilar ligeiramente. Conteve-se apoiando-se na parede do estábulo. Arfava de novo. Tannis saíra de seu pensamento: ela o preenchia todo agora. Tudo o que ele queria era sair, jogar-se aos seus pés e implorar que ela o fizesse seu. Que ela reclamasse o que já não podia ser de mais ninguém.

Ele encheu o peito de novo, um sorriso de triunfo varando o rosto, e avançou. Em dois passos, estava novamente à porta das cavalariças.

A cara de Tannis era um consolo. Mesmo sob a fraca luz do luar, notava-se que ele ficara lívido, encolhendo-se. Deu dois passospara trás e Markus sabia que só muito autocontrole o impedia de sair correndo quando ele, Markus, pôs-se a caminhar em direção ao pequeno grupo.

A esta altura, Anna, que se havia conservado a uma distância nada conveniente à reputação de sua senhora, ficou na dúvida se deveria seguir os termos de seu contrato com Tannis. Decidiu-se a apressar-se para o lado deElizabeth que se virou na direção da causa de tanto espanto e pavor.

Markus se deteve acuado pela dúvida. O que ela veria? Gostaria dele? Deixaria que ele se aproximasse? Aceitaria sua ousadia de apresentar-se no meio do pátio, sem a presença de Victor ou Amélia para tornar o fato inocente? Ela notaria seu tom de pele tão alvo e seus olhos algo sinistros?

Ele já não sorria. Estava indeciso e inseguro. Tanto amor explodindo em seu peito e a vontade de jogar-se a seus pés e se declarar coisa sua ainda martelando em sua cabeça...

"Tannis,", ela disse sem tirar os olhos dele, "Vossa Senhoria não nos apresenta?".

Tannis engoliu em seco – ele podia ouvir o som do choque e do terror contra a garganta seca – mas não ousou dar um mísero passo a frente. O covarde a colocava entre eles: se o monstro do norte atacasse, ele teria chance de fugir para o castelo.

"Lady Elizabeth, eisaí Lord Markus Corvinus, hóspede de seu irmão.", apresentou mal disfarçando o pavor.

Ela fez uma reverência e ele, impulsivamente, levou as mãos ao peito contrito e sinceramente consternado. "Perdoe-me, Senhora, se até hoje me mantive recluso e não fiz justiça à hospitalidade da Senhora, Sua Irmã."

"Tenho certeza, Lord Markus, que a esposa de meu irmão não se importa, pois sabe que o Senhor veio tratar de assuntos sérios."

Ela olhou para o chão, ajeitou o vestido verde-escuro e se viroupara Anna. A mocinha fitou o chão também, mas não parecia disposta a erguer as vistas dali. Elizabeth olhou para Tannis imediatamente e adivinhou a coisa toda. Voltou-separa Lord Markus e se espantou com a intensidade de seu olhar. Agradeceu a parca luz noturna, do contrário, ele teria observado suas faces vermelhas de vergonha. Desviou os olhos, mas algo a fez mirá-lo de novo. Ele ainda a olhava e então ela pôde perceber que não era a espécie de olhar que lhe deitava Tannis ou o marido na primeira vez em que o vira.

"O senhor certamente faria a gentileza de prestigiarLady Amélia. Ela está reunida com a corte de meu irmão. Há tanto tempo ouvimos falar do Senhor. Gostaríamos de conhecê-lo.". Dizendo isso, deu um passo para o lado, dando meia volta, mas mantendo os olhos nele.

Lord Markus andou devagar até ela, inebriado, sem a menor intenção de disfarçar o encantamento. Estendeu-lheo braço e Elizabeth pousou a mão sobre a dele. Se ela se incomodou com o toque frio de sua pele, não o demonstrou. Sorriu-lhe timidamente e se virou para frente.

Markus se deixaria guiar por ela. Era cego para o mundo agora. Só veria o que ela lhe quisesse mostrar.

Tannis, encorajado pelo fato de que todos ainda estavam vivos e bem, resolveu completar o serviço:

"Lord Markus, estaé Lady Elizabeth, Baronesa Von Brühl, irmã de meu gentil Lord Victor."

"Irmã?", repetiu ele na dúvida.

"Cunhada.", esclareceuElizabeth fitando-o novamente. "Sou irmã da primeira esposa de Lord Victor."

Markus se deu conta de que talvez sua amada fosse comprometida. Já não sabia como impor-se mais. Mas, era hora de se juntarem aos cortesãos de Victor e descobrir se havia um Barão Von Brühl e imaginar o que faria a respeito disso...

Avançaram pelo pátio. Das ameias a guarda olhava intrigada com o pequeno grupo que se dirigiaaté o portão principal. Markus caminhava devagar: queria estar a sós com ela o máximo de tempo possível. Que outra desculpa teria para obrigá-la a ficar em sua companhia? Que outrachance teria?

Tannis os seguia sem saber o que pensar. Era evidente queLord Markus estava impressionadocom Elizabeth. Será que isso teria alguma utilidade para Victor? Será que a viuvinha rica e carrancuda poderia ser usada para melhorar os termos da barganha para seu cunhado? Se os sentimentos deMarkus fossem, por assim dizer, egrégios, Elizabeth era um tesouro a ser vendido muito caro. A idéia deveria ser manifestada a Victor na manhã seguinte. Seu senhor certamente saberia o que fazer com a oportunidade.

Chegaram às portas do salão e entraram sem qualquer alarde. Foi Amélia quem se obrigou a dar ao momento a importância que tinha. Dirigiu-se rapidamente a Bukowski e o instou a segui-la ao encontro do nobre do norte que viera até Victor em importante missão.

Amélia notou queMarkus tinha dificuldades em olhar para qualquer outro ponto que não fosseElizabeth. E o fazia com patentes ternura e fascínio.

Markus Corvinus, o monstro do Norte, o mensageiro de um mundo de pesadelo e terror – o homem que precisava de Victor para dar cabo da ameaça tenebrosa que se alastrava perigosamente em direção às fronteiras dos seus domínios. Ali estava ele, derramando-se ao redor deElizabeth, incapaz de tomar conhecimento das dezenas de pessoas que enchiam o grande salão do castelo.

No quê aquilo a afetaria? A pergunta se instalou de imediato em sua mente. E crescia implacável.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II1

O Capitão da Guarda anunciou à Amélia que Lord Marcus requisitara uma audiência com Viktor.

A castelã fez uma careta. Virou-se e verificou que o marido estava acordado. O nome de Marcus chamara sua atenção imediatamente. Viktor fez sinal para que o visitante fosse atendido.

Tanis deu a volta no leito – sempre o instinto de colocar obstáculos entre ele e Marcus... Contentou-se em ficar de pé, junto ao poste esquerdo da cabeceira. Amélia sentou-se na cadeira de espaldar alto postada à direita do marido. Assumiu uma pose rígida e aguardou o visitante que já atravessava a ante-sala que separava os aposentos privados do salão íntimo de audiências.

Marcus entrou e Amélia poderia jurar que ele parecia corado. Os olhos brilhavam – o azul mais próximo da normalidade de um mar muito bonito num dia ensolarado. Como o mar que vira quando seu pai a levara à Grécia na infância.

Não, nada traia a monstruosidade de Marcus aquela noite. Seu traje era uma túnica cor de vinho muito profundo debruada de prata. O brasão dos Corvinus enfeitava o peito num desenho simples indicando os contornos. Um cinto de couro fino onde trazia embainhada aquela adaga de enfeite nitidamente desenhada para uma criança.

Estava vestido como um perfeito fidalgo, usando os cortes da moda. Os cabelos haviam sido presos num rabo-de-cavalo atado com uma tira de couro igual ao cinto.

Ele se deteve à porta do quarto e fez uma vênia para Amélia. Não se moveu até que ela houvesse pedido que se aproximasse. O Capitão Farkas passou por Marcus, deu a volta na cama e adiantou-se para ajudar Viktor a sentar-se mais confortavelmente no leito e receber seu convidado com dignidade. Tanis não se apercebeu de tal providência até que fosse muito tarde.

Farkas era impossível de ser superado – sua rapidez e sua corpulência não davam espaço para retificar a imprevidência do sicofanta oficial de Viktor...

Amélia fez menção em erguer-se, mas Viktor protocolarmente acenou para que seguisse sentada.

Marcus ficou de pé junto ao poste direito dos pés da cama. Com um gesto de cabeça, Farkas chamou um ajudante de ordens que imediatamente depositou uma cadeira igual à de Amélia junto a Marcus.

O visitante agradeceu polidamente ao soldado que se afastava e sentou-se com graça.

- Houve algo? Alguma emergência? - perguntou Viktor no seu tom gorgolejante.

- De fato, Lord Viktor, passou-se algo que eu acredito ter importância em nossas negociações. - foi logo dizendo.

Amélia ergueu as sobrancelhas curiosa. Tanis não vencia sua resistência – manteve-se onde estava embora acreditasse que deveria estar mais próximo de Marcus para não perder uma letra de suas palavras...

- Diga, meu amigo, diga logo o que o aflige... - exortou Viktor com tanto ânimo quanto o fôlego curto o permitia.

- O senhor sabe, milorde, que vim aqui de coração aberto, buscando sua ajuda. Tinha em mente conseguir aliança com um lorde poderoso, senhor de um grande exército. O único que acredito estar à altura da tarefa terrível que relatei...

Marcus fez uma pausa e Tanis se movimentou ansioso em seu lugar. Amélia tinha as mãos fortemente entrelaçadas. A curiosidade havia dominado até mesmo Farkas, estrategicamente postado ao lado de seu senhor. Depois de um minuto, Marcus inspirou profundamente e recomeçou seu discurso sem desviar o olha de Viktor, também presa do suspense:

- Para minha surpresa, encontrei aqui mais do que havia esperado ou querido. O senhor e suas tropas são exatamente o que imaginava. Mas, sob seu teto, sob sua guarda, encontrei também algo que procurava, mas sem saber...

Viktor já estava achando aquela conversa comprida demais. Irritava-o que perdessem seu tempo com delongas. Afinal, era ele quem tinha os dias contados!

- Há em sua corte uma dama, Lord Viktor, e eu sei que para cortejá-la, devo pedir-lhe a autorização e a bênção.

Viktor não sabia se estava aliviado ou insultado. Marcus estava anunciando que planejava brincar com sua comida? De repente, a coisa toda lhe pareceu muito divertida, ainda que, no fundo, fosse algo extremamente repugnante. Marcus deveria saber que Viktor jamais poderia permitir-lhe fazer mal a seus cortesãos e vassalos. Ainda que não pudesse efetivamente fazer nada para impedi-lo.

- Bom, a única pessoa que tem de autorizar e abençoar seus avanços para a dama, meu caro hóspede, é o _pater familias_ a quem ela pertença. Não me arvoro senhor dos corações ou cupido das damas de minha corte, muito embora minha esposa cobre perfeita modéstia e recato total...

Olhou para Amélia resistindo ao impulso de piscar. Então, notou que a mulher olhava Marcus fixamente. O rosto estava contraído numa careta de ódio e nojo. Viktor ficou preocupado – começou a maquinar se seria possível que Marcus tivesse a audácia de pensar em pedir a mão de Sonja.

- Exatamente. - disse Marcus antes que ele pudesse continuar – A dama pertence a sua família: sua irmã, a Baronesa Von Brühl. Ouso pedir que me autorize a cortejá-la, milorde.

O acesso de tosse era inevitável. Daquela vez, Tanis estava preparado: ajoelhou-se na cama para amparar Viktor. Farkas deu a volta para acudir com uma taça de água.

Amélia se levantou também. Mas, ela não tomava conhecimento de Viktor. A confirmação de seu pensamento a fez ficar ali, parada com as mãos na cabeça, fitando Marcus como se ele insultasse sua mãe. Ou emporcalhasse sua sala de jantar. Era difícil dizer o que verdadeiramente sentia Amélia: revolta, inveja ou repulsa?

Marcus ergueu-se por último. Pareceu notar Amélia, enfim. Ficou preocupado com a intensidade do seu olhar maligno. Olhou para seu anfitrião que a custo acalmava a tosse. Tanis e Farkas ajudaram-no a recompor-se. Viktor preferiu sentar-se mais aprumado e não queria mais água. Tanis tomou a taça e depositou-a na mesa de cabeceira.

- Dadas as circunstâncias peculiares de minha pessoa, sei que é uma ousadia imensa. Sei bem que é praticamente impossível alguém acostumar-se com o que sou... Mas, eu sou um homem. Nasci homem, e ainda o sou. Todos me descreveriam monstro. Não nego a aberração que me acompanha desde antes de nascer, mas me ressinto de quem nega minha humanidade.

Marcus afastou-se da cama, deles. Foi até a janela e olhou para baixo. O pátio estava deserto. Nas ameias, grupos de dois ou três guardas andavam à vontade. No salão, a corte ceava tranquilamente. Um menestrel os entreteria aquela noite. Elizabeth estaria presidindo a mesa e ele queria estar ao seu lado.

Virou-se para o grupo que o olhava sob o efeito do espanto. Evidentemente, estavam confusos. Marcus decidiu apelar para a venalidade de Viktor.

- Escute, milorde – começou aproximando-se lentamente dos pés da cama – Preciso e desejo uma companheira. Sei disso agora. Então, vamos celebrar uma aliança que nenhum de nós poderá quebrar. Vamos ser uma única família.

- A cunhada de meu marido não está à venda, Lord Viktor. Ela nunca fez parte das negociações.

Todos se surpreenderam com o tom calmo e resoluto de Amélia. Tanis poderia jurar que ela guincharia como um animal ferido e cometeria uma loucura se fosse obrigada a manifestar-se.

Viktor ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas Amélia ainda não havia acabado.

- Além disso, ela já está destinada à vida religiosa. Na verdade, Lord Marcus, seria impossível fazê-la compreender a enormidade do que está em jogo aqui e das implicações de sua proposta. É uma devota, uma beata. Certamente, faria um escândalo e colocaria tudo a perder.

- A baronesa me pareceu perfeitamente sensata e capaz de compreender qualquer coisa. Se o príncipe me der permissão para cortejá-la, revelar o segredo e trazê-la para nosso lado será missão inteiramente a meu cargo.

-A baronesa Von Brühl está além de qualquer sedução, Lord Marcus.

Amélia respirou fundo e resolveu usar um truque baixo e bastante simplório:

- A baronesa é fiel ao marido: está casada com a memória de Nemet Von Brühl e ele é um marido ciumento.

Marcus Corvinus nunca considerara impor-se pelo terror. Havia visto o efeito paralisante que um lampejo de sua natureza podia ter sobre as pessoas. Sabia que fazê-lo perante Viktor ou seu círculo íntimo enquanto era hóspede e suplicante seria um erro de cálculo e uma grosseria sem par. Mas, como mostrar à Amélia que ele não aceitaria um não? Que só havia pedido a bênção de Viktor por diplomacia: se quisesse algo, tomaria, sim! Às favas com Amélia, Viktor e seus falsos pudores e venalidade. Se não lhe dessem a única compensação que gentilmente pedia, tomá-la-ia de qualquer maneira e iria embora dali.

Viktor não era o único senhor da guerra no mundo.

Mas, era preciso refrear-se, conter a vontade de acabar com aquela discussão lembrando-os visivelmente de que ele era o mais forte – ele ditava as regras porque era a fonte de um dom valioso e um ser dotado de força sobre-humana. E, é claro, eles eram presas e ele, o predador. Esforçou-se para ser o mais sutil possível:

- Eu não brinco com mulheres, Lady Amélia. Certamente, não com a mulher que quero para esposa. Quanto a este casamento sobrenatural com gente morta e enterrada, sei bem que isso não existe... E que a Baronesa pode até respeitar a memória do marido defunto, mas, de resto, odeia-o tanto na morte como o fazia em vida.

Havia qualquer coisa no tom de voz que ele usou – Viktor e Amélia não poderiam chamar de insolência ou rebeldia. Ele não havia gritado, mostrado os dentes ou de qualquer maneira ameaçado por gestos. Ele sequer saíra do lugar – mas sua voz estava prenhe de um sentimento que fez Amélia se arrepiar. Viktor encolheu-se o suficiente para que Farkas o notasse.

O que Farkas deveria fazer? Os cabelos em sua nuca também se arrepiavam. Olhou para Tanis e viu que este dera dois passos apenas para descobrir que a parede às suas costas não lhe oferecia mais do que apoio.

Marcus inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto avaliava o efeito de suas palavras.

Sim, eles estavam assustados.

Resolveu ser mais prático:

- Sei bem, milorde, que sua cunhada vai para um convento para ser enterrada viva e o senhor será o herdeiro universal da fortuna que o marido legou... Já não podemos mais ser hipócritas uns com os outros. Não pode haver segredos entre nós. O trato que lhe ofereço exige a consciência de que um poderá saber facilmente o que vai pela cabeça dos outros, mas que devemos cultivar o hábito mais polido de alcançar tal ciência pela perfeita confiança e sinceridade.

Ah! Ele lhes havia contado sobre as memórias do sangue. A perfeita ciência de tudo o que se passava na mente de alguém – coisas passadas e presentes – ao beber-lhe o sangue. Era uma violência, um incômodo. Dependendo da pessoa, uma experiência terrível e repugnante também.

- Eu nunca quis fazer do senhor meu vassalo. Não peço seus serviços, quero aliar-me. Seremos iguais, mas o senhor será por sua própria vida e experiência, o mais venerável de nós. Seguirá, portanto, suserano. Eu lhe prestarei votos de vassalagem se quiser... Creia-me, Lord Viktor, eu ficaria honrado em fazê-lo. Tudo o que peço é que me dê a mão de sua cunhada em casamento. O senhor tem sua rainha. Não vai negar-me a minha. Seria duas vezes grato ao senhor – e gratidão é algo que prezo e exercito sem hesitações.

Tanis piscava espantado. Tomou coragem para reaproximar-se da cama e olhar melhor para Marcus. Este parecia ter crescido um palmo e meio. A criatura realmente estava trocando qualquer tipo de precedência por uma mulher que mal conhecia. A viuvinha carrancuda, carola e fria como uma geleira.

- Como Esaú? – grunhiu Viktor, de repente.

Todos o olharam meio surpresos. Marcus recuperou-se rapidamente e lhe sorriu como um menino que descobrira uma alegria nova. Assentiu com a cabeça dizendo:

- Sim, milorde. Vendo minha primogenitura.

Viktor tossiu de novo. Estava rindo.

- No dia de teu casamento, vai prestar o juramento dos vassalos, Marcus. Mas, não deves duvidar nunca de que será meu irmão. – disse com um fôlego inaudito em meses. – Certamente, será um irmão melhor do que Elizabeth tem sido até aqui para mim ou para minha esposa.

E, dizendo isso, virou-se para Amélia. Quando ela finalmente levantou os olhos do chão e o fitou cheia de raiva e despeito, Viktor levantou a mão num gesto apaziguador:

- Calma, meu amor. Lord Marcus assume inteira responsabilidade sobre Elizabeth e ela será problema dele tão-somente. – virou-se para Marcus que parecia mais relaxado. – Tem minha permissão para realizar a façanha de amolecer o coração de minha cunhada. Agora, vão todos embora, menos você, Tanis. Quero que todos descansem Devem estar tão exaustos quanto eu!

Tossiu de novo.

Amélia não poderia mais expor seu caso. Fora vencida. Na sua nova existência, seria ofuscada por Elizabeth também!

Farkas acompanhou Marcus até a porta da sala de audiências privadas de Viktor. Abriu-a e Marcus fez-lhe uma vênia respeitosa. Antes de sair, contudo, ele girou até ficar de frente para a sala. Encontrou o olhar de Amélia. Ela estava inexpressiva, mas Marcus sabia que ela ardia naquele ódio mal-contido pela rival imbatível.

- Milady, tenha uma boa noite.

Amélia fez uma mesura. Marcus espantou-se porque imaginava que ela não conseguiria fingir civilidade naquela noite. Amélia, obviamente, recuperava-se rapidamente dos golpes. Mesmo os desferidos em seu orgulho.

Virou-se para Farkas e se despediu definitivamente. Embicou para as escadas que desciam numa espiral guarnecida de dezenas de tochas até o saguão. Ainda havia tempo de gozar da companhia de Elizabeth. Não eram dez horas ainda.

As portas do salão estavam fechadas, mas dois criados abriram-nas fazendo profundas reverências quando ele avançou decidido e sorridente. O mordomo anunciou-o com alguma solenidade e ele logo a encontrou entronizada na cadeira à esquerda de Viktor.

Foi caminhando em passos elegantes até o ponto onde ela estava. A mesa seria o último obstáculo que existiria entre eles. A partir do dia seguinte, nada o impediria de unir-se a ela. Sentiu-se o mais feliz dos homens quando ela lhe sorriu já ao vê-lo entrar. Quando ele parou diante dela e fez uma mesura, Elizabeth o convidou a sentar-se. Disse que era uma sorte se haver decidido unir-se ao grupo.

O terceiro prato era servido. Carne de veado assada com legumes. O aroma do molho enchia o salão. Marcus olhou ao redor imaginando onde poderia sentar-se. O conde Bukowsky não hesitou em erguer-se e mudar-se para a cadeira vaga de Jadwiga. Ele poderia sentar-se ao lado da anfitriã.

O menestrel começou a entoar seu repertório húngaro em homenagem ao convidado mais ilustre e os serviçais rapidamente serviam os convidados da mesa principal. Marcus deixou que o servissem, mas logo todos notariam que ele não tocaria num pedaço de carne. Elizabeth também perdeu a fome. A conversa com Marcus e Bukowsky a absorveu imediatamente.

Marcus olhava ao redor a corte de Viktor. Ela seria, em alguma medida, a sua também. Quando tudo estivesse acertado – os detalhes debatidos e os termos estabelecidos – Viktor e Marcus escolheriam os nobres que passariam a comungar da imortalidade que ele podia oferecer.

Porém, aquela gente não era sua prioridade ou preocupação. Olhou Elizabeth novamente e achava difícil fixar qualquer outra pessoa que não ela. Quando Elizabeth virou-se para ela, sorriu-lhe francamente e ela corou, mas o fez sorrindo.

Aquela noite estava ganha também...

Ela certamente havia notado sua inclinação. Exceto pelo medo de parecer um estróina qualquer, não se furtaria em deixar claro que estava interessado e logo ela saberia que suas intenções eram as mais nobres e decentes.

Virou-se para o Conde Bukowsky a seu lado. Sorriu-lhe também. Havia notado da primeira vez que ele e a baronesa davam-se bem. Ela parecia respeitá-lo e procurar sua companhia. Pelo que observara ao conversar com ele e o que ouvira dizer, o conde polonês era uma criatura afável, culta e respeitável. Aparentemente, sua única falha de caráter era a esposa, a magnífica deusa loura Jadwiga.

Lembrava-se bem de Jadwiga Bukowskaia – fora das primeiras cortesãs do castelo a vê-lo na primeira semana depois de sua chegada. Ela vinha subindo uma escada na Torre Oeste e por muito pouco não o pilhou entrando pela janela. Ela ficou parada no patamar olhando-o fixamente. Parecia indecisa: ele haveria ou não entrado pela janela?

Marcus lançou-lhe um olhar direto – fora uma imprudência, sabia. Mas, às vezes, amedrontar seus observadores desde o primeiro encontro ajudava a livrar-se de gente impertinente e possivelmente inconveniente. A condessa oscilou sobre os calcanhares. De onde ele estava podia percebê-lo claramente. Contudo, ela tinha fibra e sustentou-lhe o olhar. Assentiu com a cabeça afetando naturalidade e seguiu seu caminho para o terceiro andar.

Comparativamente, o resto da humanidade fora reduzido a ratos, mas Jadwiga Bukowskaia era um ratinho com nervos de aço.

O maior perigo em viver com pessoas comuns era a incerteza de haver coberto todos os rastros. Aquele encontro num corredor mal iluminado do Castelo Galati poderia suscitar em alguém como a condessa? Ficaria ela curiosa? Passaria a segui-lo, pensaria que ele tinha algum segredo.

Teria de falar com Viktor – que providenciassem uma forma discreta de ele se alimentar. Seus assaltos a estábulos e celeiros não poderiam ser ocultados por muito tempo e representavam um desperdício.

Alguém "cumprimentara" Lady Jadwiga por sua prodigiosa burrice. Até que ponto ela poderia ser realmente a besta que apregoavam. Uma coisa era ser a esposa iletrada de um erudito com pendores literários. Outra completamente diferente era não somar um mais um.

Talvez, devesse ser cortês com ela tanto quanto pretendia ser com Bukowsky, uma pessoa receptiva e ansiosa por conhecê-lo. O conde seria um bom amigo – e um aliado dentro da corte de Viktor. Bukowsky era um homem independente. Não poderia ser difícil encantar sua esposa com seus modos irrepreensíveis e seu caráter benigno.

O conde indagou sua opinião sobre a situação periclitante do grande império ao sul. Marcus deu um suspiro resignado.

- Acredito, milorde, que Bizâncio está nos seus estertores. E ainda que não me espantasse se ele tivesse fôlego para suportar outros duzentos anos de investidas de seus inimigos, o fato é que só o faria porque é grande demais para cair por inteiro duma tacada. Mas, seus dias estão contados – ainda que em séculos. Bizâncio é o último de sua espécie – está só porque o Ocidente há muito o abandonou já que não pode cuidar de si mesmo.

Bukowsky recostou-se na sua cadeira fitando Marcus com uns olhos tristes que comoveram o interlocutor sinceramente.

- O mundo como o conhecemos está chegando ao fim, não é mesmo, Lord Marcus?

- De fato. E é triste viver nestes dias infelizes. Mas, a incompetência de nossos governantes tem por conseqüência lógica esta destruição. Nossos inimigos logo dividirão nossas terras – seremos nós, senhor conde, as gentes da Romênia e da Hungria, a suportar os mais duros golpes. Nós teremos de fincar pé para que nossos primos do Oeste não se vejam no lamentável estado em que se encontram nossos irmãos do Sul. Ouvi dizer que há gente em Constantinopla que ainda vê lealdade no Ocidente – que inspira o Imperador a fazer como seu antepassado há quase dois séculos atrás e enviar embaixadas com pedidos de ajuda. Eu temo, milorde, que isso seria apressar o fim. Não há no Ocidente uma única pessoa digna de confiança. Aquelas nações estão infestadas de monarcas venais.

- Dias infelizes, como o senhor mesmo disse. – repetiu Bukowsky.

As portas se abriram novamente. Andreas Tanis entrou empertigado e sorridente. Ele foi até a mesa principal e cumprimentou a nata da corte de seu patrão. Elizabeth foi surpreendentemente gentil. Tanis olhou-a espantado e depois pareceu notar quem estava ao seu lado. Lançou-lhes um olhar de inteligência.

É claro que Marcus contava com a simpatia de Elizabeth e por isso partia em busca do prêmio maior.

A escandalosa e aberta aproximação de Marcus Corvinus fora bem-sucedida.

Tanis fez um ar desapontado: julgava que Elizabeth seria presa fácil dos "apelos da carne" – tanta carolice naquela idade era usualmente negação de coisas muito naturais, mas inefáveis para senhoras finas. Há meses construía sua aproximação contando com isso – uma insinuação sutil, alguma concessão a bobagens sentimentais e deixar que ela pusesse mãos à obra, liberta enfim de tanta castidade. Ele daria corda até que ela se lembrasse das coisas que Nemet Von Brühl não tivera capacidade de cultivar – das coisas que um homem poderia oferecer, especialmente para alguém jovem ainda.

Marcus Corvinus conseguira ganhar terreno simplesmente por apelar a sua vaidade expondo-lhe sua admiração.

Vaidade! Jamais notara vaidade – apenas o orgulho resoluto. Os Galati eram assim: poderiam estar à míngua, no fundo de um poço de desamparo, e ainda assim cortariam a mão do plebeu que ousasse envergonhá-los com sua ajuda. Obviamente, Marcus Corvinus tinha uma vantagem insuperável: era um cavaleiro - a nobreza tornava aceitável sua corte.

Tanis gostava de pensar que a estaria ajudando, claro.

Comunicou que sentaria à outra mesa (a da nobreza menor). Só Viktor ou Amélia o animavam a sentar-se na principal. Marcus assentiu magnanimamente e Tanis engasgou como naquela noite fatídica em que seu rival fizera sua entrada triunfal e o expulsara da arena.

Era boa aquela: o forasteiro bebedor de sangue estava se arvorando senhor do lugar!

Sorriu-lhes e foi reunir-se com os convivas da outra mesa. Tratou de sentar-se entre duas damas conhecidas pela moral frouxa e a aceitação das "necessidades físicas" que Elizabeth Von Brühl fingia não ter.

Andreas Tanis passou a imaginar o que seria o encontro da dama de gelo e o homem-morcego. Quando ele avançasse para ela com uma fome mal disfarçada, o que ela sentiria? Resistiria? Aceitaria o ataque e cederia ao impensável. O guarda-livros observou constrangido que não poderia erguer-se tão cedo da mesa. A dama a sua direita notou-o também, mas ao encontrar os olhos de seu vizinho interpretou os sinais equivocadamente.

Bom, pensou Tanis, ao menos algum lucro teria aquela noite – e seria mais doce, já que não havia investido um níquel por ele.


End file.
